1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of driving a display panel that prevents characteristic degradation and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a display substrate, an opposing substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposing substrate. The display substrate includes a display area, in which a plurality of lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the lines, are provided, and a peripheral area, in which a plurality of pads that supplies an electric signal to the lines, is provided.
The display substrate of the LCD panel includes gate and data lines, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) connected to the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT.
The TFT typically includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a semiconductor layer forming a channel, a source electrode connected to the data line, and a drain electrode facing the source electrode. The TFT is a type of a switching element which controls an image signal transmitted to the pixel electrode through the data line based on a gate signal transmitted through the gate line.
When a pixel including the TFT is activated during one frame, the gate electrode of the TFT receives a positive bias voltage. When the pixel is not activated, the gate electrode of the TFT receives a negative bias voltage.
When the LCD panel is driven for a substantial amount of time, the gate electrode of the TFT receives gate voltages of a same polarity for a substantial amount of time, such that a threshold voltage of the TFT may be changed. Therefore, an operating characteristic of the TFT may be changed, e.g., an off-level current is substantially increased, and thus the current may leaks out.